finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII
Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII is a non-player character in Bravely Default. He is the ruler of Ancheim, a co-owner of the Khamer & Profiteur Merchantry, and keeper of the Time Mage asterisk. He is voiced by Tetsu Shiratori in the Japanese version and Terrence Stone in the English version. He also appears in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. D's Journal Entries ;Khamer VIII Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII, king of Ancheim, the Land of Sand and Time. After the wind stopped blowing, he forced his people to turn the turbines by hand to secure the power to revive his nation's industrial sector. He is obsessed with progress, and has little regard for the old ways. After inheriting the throne from the previous king, Silvaht Angdis Khamer VII, he invested so deeply in industrialization that his coffers were bled dry. He prides himself on his exactness, calling himself the "Timekeeper King," but is mocked for his timid nature. ;Time Mage Khamer Sympathetic to the cause of Anticrystalism, he uses his position to aid the duchy, such as by giving the Merchantry control of the water supply. A 57-year-old man who was born in Ancheim. He is keeper of the time mage asterisk. He was made an honorary partner in the Merchantry due to his royal cooperation with the right. However, he has no actual say in the business. *''Likes: Automation, heavy industry'' *''Dislikes: Politics, critics, vestals, the unwashed masses'' Profile Appearance A 57-year-old man who was born in Ancheim. He wears a completely black outfit with a cape, and wears a clock cog as his crown. He also carries a staff that looks similar to the hands of a clock. Personality He is a fervent adherent of Anticrystalism and uses his position to aid the duchy of Eternia. He is obsessed with industrial progress and cruelty, making his people work extensively to keep his nation's industrial power going after the wind stopped blowing. He prides himself on his exactness, calling himself the "Timekeeper King", but is mocked for his timid nature. The Jackal mocks him with the nickname "Old Man Tick-Tock". He is also a liar and a coward, plotting to impoverish the people and turn them against the vestal after basing his new extended work hours on the vestal's failure to restore the wind. He also actively speaks out against the vestal in his addresses to the public, blaming her for the unfair working conditions being imposed by him. Story Khamer is first seen when the party arrives at Ancheim, where he is giving a speech to the townspeople. After thanking them for their hard work, he announces they shall work even more than before, and the only one to blame for this being Agnès Oblige, the wind vestal, who abandoned the country; while in reality she went to check the great chasm on the Khamer's advice. He then bids Agnès to come see him, only to blame her even more. While the party travels to restore the power of the Wind Crystal, Khamer keeps feeding lies to his people to turn them against the Orthodoxy and embrace Anticrystalism. However his plan fails when Agnès comes back after awakening the crystal, holding the Tempest's Braid, proof of her defeat over the beast Orthros. Soon the wind starts blowing again, and Khamer flees to his palace as the people express their gratitude to the vestal. The party later spies on Khamer in his palace at night, talking with Khint. He mourns over his failed plan, and thinks of a way to gain the upper hand once more. After he shows intentions to kill Agnès and steal the Crystal, the party confronts them, leading to a fight where Khamer meets his end. After his death, the Prime Minister of Ancheim momentarily takes his place but wishes to shift the power to the people. In the second and third world, Khamer is rejoicing at his plan progress, hoping the vestal never returns. However he is defeated with Khint at his side. In the fourth world, Khamer had the Jackal bring Praline à la Mode to Ancheim, where he plans to have her sing for his people. Jackal mocks Khamer through their conversation, believing that Praline was to play a part in Khamer's scheme, before the party arrives and defeats the three of them. In the fifth world, Khamer had Jackal, Profiteur and Khint meet him at his palace to depart for Eternia. The party fights them, but they leave soon after. Khamer is later encountered at the Central Command of Eternia where he is honored to fight alongside Braev as they, Victor and Artemia battle the wind vestal's party in what is revealed to be a test of the group's resolve. Gameplay Khamer is fought at the end of the Ancheim side quests. He gives the Time Mage asterisk once defeated. He can be fought again in different worlds afterwards. Gallery Etymology The name Eloch comes from Welsh, where it means (roughly) "you go". This can be seen as a reference to him sending Agnès to Caldisla. Furthermore, his full name can be read as a pun on "eloquent scammer", given his use of public speeches to try to sway the opinions of his kingdom. His Japanese name seems to follow a similar play on words. By reading his name in the Japanese order of surname first then given name, it resembles the phrase "manmato marumekonda" , which can roughly mean "successfully coaxed", and also reflects his act of convincing the people to believe in his words. Category:Bravely Default Characters Category:Villains Category:Kings Category:Time Mages